Seductive Trick
by REvyaB360
Summary: "It's just that I've found a way to force the information out Shirogane" AkiraxShirogane


WARNING: Shounen-ai, seducing, heavy teasing, humorous torturing, and OOC-ness. XDDD

Who would've thought that my first Monochrome Factor fic would be a comedy?

LOL

DISCLAIMER: Monochrome Factor isn't mine or there would be more AkixShiro scenes… in both manga and anime 8D

~Enjoy

"Akira-kun?"

"Hmmm…? What is it?"

"You… seem pretty satisfied of something ever you came here this morning… What happened?"

"Oh… nothing. It's just that I've found a way to force the information out of Shirogane."

Kou raised an eyebrow to the smirking boy who sat on Master's chair, elbow on the counter and a glass of cold soda on his hand, the ice made small clinking sound against each other as Akira sloshed the liquid around in the glass.

"A way to force out information out of Shirogane?" Akira nodded and Kou put on a distrustful face, frowning slightly. "A method to do that actually exists…?"

A sly grin found its way onto Akira's face and he chuckled, a very malicious chuckle that made a shiver ran down Kou's spine. Seeing the sudden character change on his king, the Rei shuddered, wondering what has Akira actually did.

"Yeah." Akira glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, and Kou noted the slight spark of something bad inside those grey eyes. "But you won't want to imitate this method, though. You would get killed by Shirogane instead of getting the answer."

"So… It works only if you use it?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Akira stopped the glass' movement and turned his face to look into the Rei's eyes "Do you want to see it? How I force out the information?" he asked with a smile that unnerved the older man, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Now…" Akira mused as he tapped the rim of his glass to his lower lip thoughtfully "What question should I impose to Shirogane, I wonder…?"

Talking about our favorite silver-haired shin made me remember to tell you that Shirogane is upstairs with Master and Kengo because the idiot actually has the guts to spill his soda on Shirogane's pants. He was forgiven by the shin, of course, with a very unnerving gaze and a strained smile that almost made the blonde cried out in fear, or worse, wet his own pants.

"Ah… I get an idea…" Akira smirked evilly into his glass when footsteps could be heard descending the stair and into the bar. Master sounds like he's apologizing about something and the fact that there's only two pair of footsteps descending the stair went unnoticed by the evilly grinning Akira and the nervously gulping Kou.

"Oh, Sorry." They heard master's voice "I think I have to go upstairs… I don't want anymore of my properties to be broken by Kengo."

"Of course, Master. Go on, that idiot really does need as much guidance as possible, after all." Then they heard a set of footstep ascending the stair while another is descending it.

A second later, the shin appeared from the staircase with a strained smile. He walked forward and sat down on one of the counter chair and proceeded to sigh heavily. Seeing this chance, Akira jumped off of his chair and walked closer to the man.

"Hey, Shirogane" Akira called out, making the addressed man turned to him and smiled warmly.

"What is it, Akira-kun?" he asked in the polite tone that still sounds strange in Kou's ear. He's already used to politeness, especially since many people approached him when they need help and used very polite talking to get his heart. But, no, it's strange because Shirogane's the one who's using the extremely polite tone.

"Between you and Ryuuko, who's the uke?" he asked as if he's asking about the weather today. Very casually.

Shirogane's first reaction was to spit out the coffee he sipped back into the cup and stared at Akira as if he's grown a second head while Kou's was to whirl around and gaped at the boy's question.

"Akira-kun… I don't think it's appropriate to-"

And then Shirogane's cup of coffee was dropped to the floor in a massive crash as the boy suddenly leaned forward, grabbing the sides of the older shin's face and pressed their lips together roughly.

Kou's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he watched Akira actually kissed the Shin King, his mind refused to register the scene and alarms were blazing in his head, probably saying 'Warning! Warning! Error number 308! Error number 408! Unable to process information! Unable to process information!'

And Shirogane? Maybe, what's going through his mind is not much different than Kou's; it would be, **'WARNING! WARNING! ERROR NUMBER 308! ERROR NUMBER 308! UNABLE TO PROCESS INFORMATION! UNABLE TO PROCESS! ****UNABLE TO PROCESS, DAMMIT****!**'

And then Shirogane pushed Akira away and crashed onto the floor in a very ungraceful, un-Shirogane way. Immediately stood straight up again with a shocked slash horrified face, the man backed away from the smirking boy.

Stepping closer to Shirogane, Akira caught the King's wrist and pulled him closer, pulling out a cry of shock and horror from the older man's lips.

"How is it Shirogane?" he whispered huskily into Shirogane's ears "Will you answer my question… or would you need another… stimulation? My bed is empty, you know?"

And that's the last strand.

"IT'S ME!" Shirogane yelled and tore himself from a very satisfied-looking Akira "THE UKE IS ME, OKAY? RYUUKO ALWAYS MOLEST ME AT ANY CHANCES POSSIBLE!" he blurted it out so quick that Akira has to process the words for another second before he grinned maliciously

"Then, do you want to be my uke, as well, Shirogane?" he asked with a seductive voice. If Shirogane was crimson before, now he would make tomatoes envy him by now.

"You know what, Akira-kun. I sense darkness on the alley we used to come here! SoI'''sone-**bye**!" and then he made a dash to the door, but he still could hear Akira said,

"Do you want me to come and help?"

"**NO**!" Shirogane practically screamed. "I can do it myself! Don't come, it would be dark over there, you'll get nightmares. I have to go **NOW**!"

And then, he was gone with a loud slam of the door.

Still gaping to the direction of the door, Kou snapped out of his haze with Akira's evil cackle. Turning his head stiffly to the boy, Kou could practically see the dark evil aura surrounding the boy.

"See? That was pretty easy, wasn't it?" he asked with a smile directed to Kou, but somehow the Rei fear that smile more than he feared Shirogane's wrath.

"So… that's what you meant by I shouldn't try the method you used…"

"Yeah, instead of spluttering and running away, Shirogane will surely shave your head clean off of you shoulders."

"What happened?" the sudden calm voice made the two male turned their head to the stair where Master and Kengo appeared. Kou raised an eyebrow when he saw Kengo holding a familiar black article of clothing like holding a crown on both his hands.

"Kengo… is that…" He said without taking his golden eyes off of the cloth. Blinking, Kengo gazed down to the thing on his hand and returned his head to Kou.

"Oh, this is Shirogane's pants. I was drying it upstairs with a hairdryer because Shirogane san doesn't have a spare." He explained "By the way, where is he?"

When the statement actually successfully processed inside Akira's evil mind and Kou's crashed one, they gazed at each other and burst out into loud howls of laughter.

"Wh-what? What happened?" Kengo asked. Akira clasped his hand on Kengo's shoulder while the other was used to hold his own side that was hurt from the loud laughter that shook his whole body.

"Kengo" he started "You are amazing!"

"Ah… thank you, Akira…?" Kengo accepted the praise with a nervous, confused chuckle while Master was standing there, attention directed to the two laughing man and wondered if everybody has actually gone crazy because they overwork themselves.

While then, on the alley where Akira always went through to get to Bar Still, Shirogane was leaning against the wall, feeling cold despite the long coat he's wearing.

Turning his head toward the sky, Shirogane cursed Ryuuko who purposefully visited Akira's dream last night to tell him about this dirty trick.

"Ryuuko… you and descendant… are totally and undoubtedly PERVERTS!" he yelled to no one in particular. But well, it's not like anyone can hear him, anyway.

~END

A/N: Okay, that was random *LOL*

Before you start asking why, instead of getting all happy and jumpy, Shirogane get horrified instead when Akira tried to seduce him, is because I followed the manga where Shirogane doesn't posses any romantic intention toward Akira (just take a peak at the fifth chap before the end if you don't believe me) but Akira seems to harbor a crush toward him (from the way he blushed when he first get to know Shirogane, the way he blushed when Shirogane apologized to him with a smile, and his determination to prove himself in front of Shirogane. Yeah, total crush)

And do you know how hot Manga!Shirogane is? If you don't, then take a peek at this;

http: . net/full /44/08

^Remove all the spaces first!

Shirogane-samaaaaaa~~~

*died from heavy nosebleed*

-Revya

Reviews keep me alive XD


End file.
